Clover's Angel
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Clover is sent Through a portal. She ends up in the X Men Evolution Universe. Where she ends up meeting the X men and discovers she is now a mutant . After which she ends up joining the team to fight a new evil . up for sale
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies and X men Evolution. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and X men Evolution is own by Marvel. I don't make money off this story. AN: This chapter takes place during the episode Stuck in the Middle Ages with you.

Inside of a room of a crumbling castle filled with hi tech devices. Two men dress in chain mail armor were holding the 16 year old W.H.O.O.P. spy Clover with both of her arms pin behind her back after she was had mange to escape from her cell . After she decided to go off on her own after the strange knight in armor that her Sam and Alex had follow through a time portal that had sent them back to the dark ages of England. And now Clover was staring at the face of the knight that she was sent to capture by Jerry and she could tell he didn't look to happy after she refuse his offer to rule alongside him as his queen.

"Well well look what the cat has drag in. Looks like my two guards mange to capture the same girl who refuse my offer to rule the world with me as my queen. I must admit you have impress me by escaping from the cell I put you in. To bad you failed to slip past my guards." said the young man looking at Clover with a evil smile

"You know you may act tough right now buddy with your guards here to protect you. But I like to see you say those things to my face if we were alone. As I would wipe the floor with you." said Clover looking at the man with her blue eyes full of anger

"Well it appears you have quite the temper girl. To bad you had to refuse my offer to be my queen. Because now I have to get rid of you once and for all. Before your two friends have a chance to show up to rescue you. I just know the perfect way on how to do it to by using the two crystals that allow me to come back in time." said the man with a evil laugh

"What you plan on sending me somewhere in time with your two crystals. That will not work. As once my friends get a hold of you and figure out how your crystals work. They will come after me and bring me back to the future . So I can have the pleasure of beating you to a bloody pulp." said Clover angry

"You might be right on that. If that was the fact that I plan on sending you somewhere in time. But that's not the case my fair maiden. Because where you going isn't going to any point in time. But rather I am going to someplace from where there is no return for you." said the man

"What do you mean by that you creep?" ask Clover afraid of the answer

"What I mean girl is that my crystals are capable of far more then simple time travel. You see I recently discovered by accident that when I use just one crystal instead of opening a rift through time. It instead open a gateway through different dimensions. But unfortunately so far I have being unable to test what kinda of dimensions they are and how different they are from our own. Which is where you come in my dear. As since you don't want to rule by my side you are going to be my little guinea pig to see where the gateways lead to and see if there is any side effects of using them. Doesn't that sound nice?" replied the man looking at Clover

"No it doesn't you freak. As your not going to make me do anything you want." said Clover angry

"I am afraid I can and I will my dear. Whether you like it or not. I hope you enjoy what time you have left here on this earth. Because right now your going on a little trip for good." said the man laughing

With that the young man press a button on the machine containing the two crystals. As one of them started to glow a deep blue color as strange purple portal open up right in front of Clover. When all of the sudden the two guards holding Clover's arms behind her back quickly grab the sides of her and threw her right into the portal in front of her as it quickly close behind her. Once the portal was completely close behind her. Clover saw she was in what look like a strange tunnel of purple and blue light around her as she felt she was going black out at any time. When all of a sudden Clover felt her entire body was on fire as she started to fall into the darkness that was taking over her. When suddenly Clover felt another wave of pain course through her body making Clover finally give into the darkness and close her eyes as she was suddenly covered by a strange white light that engulfed her.

Meanwhile inside of the Xavier school for gifted youngsters and home base to the X men. Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in the room containing the computer Cerebro as he was connected to it to see if he could track any new mutants. While in another corner of the room the X men Logan also know as Wolverine was standing against one of the walls drinking a cup of coffee that was in his right hand.

"Charles are you sure this is a good idea for you to use Cerebro to track down any new mutants?As it's already kinda late at night as all of us need our sleep even you after all the training we put the kids through." ask Logan looking at the Xavier

"I am very sure Logan. As it is important more then ever that I use Cerebro to track down any new mutants before Magneto does and recruits them to his side before we can. But I do appreciate your concern my friend." replied Xavier looking at Logan

With that Charles Xavier went back to his search for any new mutants. When all of a sudden as Charles Xavier was using Cerebro to search a area of forest outside the city of Bayville. He felt a huge amount of power that made him clutch his head in pain and quickly taking off the helmet contacting him to Cerbro.

"Charles are you alright man?' ask Logan as he quickly ran over to his friend

"Yes I am just fine Logan. But I am afraid that we have more important things to worry about then my well being." replied Xavier looking up at Logan

"Let me take a guess and say that Cerebro located another new mutant ?" ask Logan as he already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes I am afraid it has Logan. But I am afraid that this mutant is far more powerful and probably more dangerous then any I have felt before. Which is why I want you to sound the alarm and get Scoot, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rouge up right away and bring them to the Black Bird . As I have the feeling that time is of the essence right now. As we have to get to this new mutant before Magneto does. As if he gets to them first then it will mean big trouble for everyone." said Xavier looking at Logan with a worried look on his face

"You can count on me pal. I will get everyone up on the double and get to the hanger right away." said Logan

With that Logan quickly ran out of the room to sound the alarm and gather the rest of the X men. Meanwhile inside one of the rooms of the mansion Rouge was sitting up in her bed as she was trying to read a book that in her hands as she couldn't get any sleep thanks to Kitty's snoring in her bed at the other side of the room.

"Man it's bad enough that I am already tired as it is today from all the training in the danger room that Logan gave us. But now I can't even get a little shut eye thanks to Kitty's snoring. I swear it's like today isn't my day. I just hope nothing else happens . As I have already had my share of problems for one day." said Rogue angry

As soon as Rogue said that. The alarms inside of the manor started to go off waking Kitty from her sleep and angering Rogue more then she already was.

"Man what the hell is going on here? Can anyone get any sleep around here without the dam alarms going off." ask Kitty as she rub her eyes as she woke up.

"Apparently not Kitty. Which is surprising since you happen to sleep through almost anything. But what I would like to know why are the alarms in the manor are going off in the first place." replied Rogue looking at Kitty

As soon as Rogue said that. The door to their room suddenly open to reveal Scott Summers in his X men uniform.

"Scott what the hell is going on and why are you dress in your uniform for?" ask Kitty looking Scott

"Because the fact that Logan woke up me Jean and Kurt right up and told us all to get dress and meet him and the professor in the hanger. Apparently from what I could get out of Logan. Cerebro detected a new mutant outside the forest of Bayville and according to what I could gather this one mutant seems to have a huge amount of power to them. Which is why you two better get dress and hurry up to the hanger before Logan comes after you both. Now if you can excuse me. I better get going." replied Scott looking at both Kitty and Rogue

With that Scott quickly ran down the hallway of the second floor leaving Rogue and Kitty alone in the room.

"You heard what Scott said Kitty. We better get dress and to the hanger on the double before Logan comes after us. As the last thing that I need right now is to have Logan yelling at me ." said Rouge looking at Kitty

"I agree with you there Rouge. I definitely don't want to have Mr. Logan angry at the two of us. As he might make us do double the training in the danger room later. And that is one thing I don't want to do." said Kitty worried

With that Kitty and Rogue quickly got out of there beds and got dress into their uniforms and ran down the hallway towards the hanger bay of the mansion. After what seem like ten minutes to both Rouge and Kitty. The two of them finally made into the hanger bay where the Black Bird was located and saw Scott and the others in front of them looking like they were waiting for them to show up.

"Where have you two being at? You know you how long we have being waiting here for you two to show up." ask Kurt looking at Kitty and Rouge with a annoyed look on his face.

"Well sorry for making you wait Kurt. But the reason we are a little is late is because the two of us had to quickly get dress and run like hell to the hanger. After Scott told us what was going on here." replied Kitty glaring at Kurt

"Yeah you can't blame the two of us for being late. Even if it was Kitty's fault in the first place as she takes forever getting dress. Not like it's that big of a deal." said Rogue

"Well that maybe true kid . But the point is that every second we spend here fighting with one another. Is another second that we give Magneto in finding this new mutant and convinces them to join him and the brotherhood." said Logan angry

"I have to agree with Logan . We don't have must time to waste as I am more then certain that even as we speak. Magneto is already searching for this new mutant and that is something we can't let happen." said Xavier looking at Rogue and the others

"What do you mean by that Professor. How powerful is this new mutant that Cerebro detected? As the way it sounds they seem to be very powerful." ask Jean looking at Xavier worried

"I am afraid Jean. That what I sense of this new mutant's powers is beyond anything I have ever felt before and I am afraid that is only scratching the surface of what this person is capable of. Which is why is important you six meet contact with them as soon as possible before Magneto gets to them first and convinces them to join his side. Which is something we can't afford to happen. " replied Xavier looking at Jean and the others

"Well you can count on us Professor to find this new mutant before Magneto has the chance to. That is a promise that we attain to keep no matter what." said Scott

"We know you will kid. But I think right now we should get going as we have already wasted enough time here talking and I for don't like to talk to long. Now let's get the move on and get going." said Logan in a angry voice looking at Scott and the others

With that Logan and the others quickly headed into the cockpit of the Black bird and got into their seats as Logan sat at the controls of the plane and press a button in the counsel in front of him. All of the sudden the engines of the plane came to life as the doors to the hanger bay open up and the Black Bird suddenly flew out of the hanger bay and towards the forest located outside if Bayville . As Logan was piloting the Black Bird Kitty and the others were talking among themselves to pass the time.

"So guys what do think this new mutant powers are? As the way the professor sounded the person sounds more powerful then even Magneto." said Kurt looking at his teammates

"I don't know Kurt. But all I know is that the sooner we find this person. The better I will feel once we get them back to the school." replied Scott

"I agree with Scott. Right now are first concern is getting to this person whoever they are and get them away from Magneto as soon as possible and try to explain to them what is happening to them the best way we can." said Jean

"I agree with you there Jean. The last thing I need to worry about is fighting against Magneto at this time of night. As I was sound asleep and I would like to get some shut eye before it is dawn." said Kitty with a pout

"That's just like you Kitty. All you are concern about is getting your precious sleep . I hate to break it to you princess but the world doesn't revolve around you." said Rouge glaring at Kitty

"Hey do you think you kids can stay quite for a few minutes. As I am trying to pilot the Black Bird without having to listen to you two girls fighting each other. Besides right now we have to focus on the mission here as we have already arrive at the coordinates that the Professor put into the Black Bird's computers. I am going to land right now and once I do that we will think of a plan on how to locate the person that Cerebro detected earlier." yelled Logan at Rogue and Kitty

With that the entire cockpit was filled with silence . As Logan started to land the Black Bird down into a clearing in the forest below them. Once the Black Bird was on the ground Logan and the others got out of there seats and exited the plane and out into the clearing before them.

"Alright you guys. This what we are going to do from here on out as I am going to explain the plan of the search only once. Each of us will head go split into pairs and search the every inch of this forest until we locate the mutant. Scoot you and me will search the north end of the forest. Kitty Kurt are to search the south end of the forest. And as for you two you are going to search the west end of the forest first and then make your way to the east end if you can't find anything. Do you understand all that?" ask Logan looking at Scott and the others

"We understand that Logan. Except why is it that I have to be stuck with Jean ? As I more then capable of searching on my own without getting into trouble." replied Rogue glaring at Jean

"Because of the fact Rogue Jean can use her powers to try and located the person faster then any of us can do by ourselves. Besides I prefer that we split up in pairs . As it will increase our chances of getting to the mutant before Magneto does. But since you are so convince that you are more then capable of taking care of yourself. I will allow you and Jean to split up as we don't have much time as it is. So you can take the west side of the forest while Jean can search the east side if that will make you feel better." said Logan looking at Rogue

"Of course it would Logan. As I prefer to work alone without anyone getting in my way." said Rogue

"That's good to hear . As now that we taken care of that little problem we should all head out and search the this entire forest piece by piece. But remember to keep your eyes peel for anything sign of trouble and if any of you find the new mutant. I want to contact the others at once. As for all we know the person we are after is dangerous." said Logan looking at the others

With that Logan and the others quickly went their separate ways as they went on their search of the forest around them. Meanwhile on the forest floor not to far away from where Logan and the others were searching. Clover was just starting to come to as she open her eyes to see that she was in some sort of forest that see had never seen before as she felt that her body felt weak and strange to her . All of a sudden Clover heard what sounded like feet steps coming towards her. Clover quickly look in the direction of the footsteps and saw through her blurry vision a girl that look about a year younger then her . That Clover could only describe as very beautiful kneeing towards her. Clover had never seen anyone quite like her in her life and she even beat anyone back in Beverly Hills even herself. Clover quickly grasp the girl's hand as she quickly said the first thing that came to her mind "Angle" as she then suddenly proceed to blackness once again.

Rouge was expecting many things . As she search through the forest for the mysterious mutant. One was boredom and another thing was to fall fast asleep. But what she didn't expect was to find a young teenage girl lying on the ground not even 20 feet away from her and she seem to be unconscious . Rogue quickly radioed Logan to tell him that she had probably found the mutant they were looking for and was told not to approach. As Logan told Rogue the girl could be dangerous.

Rogue mentally scoffed as all she had to do was touch the girl and she would be out of it for awhile. With that Rogue took off her gloves and approach the girl despite Logan's warning to get a better look. As Rogue approach the girl. She saw the girl was about a year older then her with long silver hair that came down to her feet with streaks of pink running through it along with crimson red bangs on her face. Rogue notice that the girl had three black marks on her left cheek that look like claw marks along with what like look sliver cat ears located where the normal ears would be. Rouge saw that the girl was dress in a black suit that seem to cover her entire body that showed off every curve of her body with two white squares on the gloves and on the chest was the picture of a huge white spider along with a katana strap to the girls' left hip along with two pistols one white and the other black strap to her right and left hips with a strange one foot long silver sword strap to the her right hip with a eye silted like a cat's eye. As Rogue was looking the girl once over to see what else was difference about her she saw what look like a long sliver tail coming out of the back of the suit that look like a monkey's tail.

All of a sudden Rogue heard the girl groan and mumble something like she was half asleep. As Rogue knelt down towards the girl to see if she had any wounds . The girl suddenly grab a hold of Rogue's hand as her eyes open up to reveal a one gold and silver silver eye with specks of green in them and were silted like a cat's with the pupils a deep sapphire blue as the girl look up at her. Rogue was shock as she felt no pull of emotions ,thoughts or any powers coming to her.

"Angel." was what Rogue heard from the girl before the grip loosen and the teen apparently succumbed to fatigue .

"What the hell happen?" she heard Logan yelled as Rogue look up to see him and the others walking up to her

"I don't know. I approach her and she suddenly grab my hand and she said "Angel" before she pass out. But I don't didn't get any memories or anything else from her. My powers didn't seem to work on her." replied Rogue as the words came flying out her mouth so fast that Logan almost miss some of it.

"Wait a minute Rogue. Your telling me that she touch you and nothing happen?" he ask getting a nod from the hysterical girl "And then she said "Angle." when grab you?" getting anther nod from Rogue as he started to laugh

"What the hell is so funny about that Logan ?" Rogue scream at Logan as she and the others look at Logan confuse

"Because believe it or not Rogue. She called you a angle . Which is what I find funny Rogue." replied a bemused Logan as the others started to snicker as well. "But I think right now we should get going before Magneto decides to show up looking for this girl. Right now we need to get her to the infirmary back at the manor and have Charles take a look at her. Jean when we get back I want you to sedate her before she wakes up. As for you Rogue since your the one who found her. You can carry her back to the Black Bird since you need the exercise. Now let's move out before we run into any trouble." said Logan looking at Scott and the others

With that Logan and the others started to head back towards the Black Bird as Rogue pick the strange girl up in her arms and started to follow the others back to the Black Bird carrying the girl bridal style as she thought about how this strange girl showed up from out of nowhere.

That's it for this chapter. So what do guys think about the first chapter of the first Totally Spies X men Evolution crossover. The reason I did this story as I had the idea in my head for a long time and I have finally decided to write it down and as for Clover's new appearance it will be explain next chapter. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options of this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or X Men Evolution. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and X Men Evolution is by Marvel. I don't make money off this story.

Inside one of the rooms of the mansion. Professor Charles Xavier and Logan were looking at a x ray of the girl that Logan and the others had brought back to the mansion as well as the results of a blood test they had ran on the girl's blood.

"So Charles have you found anything interesting about the girl that we brought back to the mansion?" ask Logan looking at Xavier

"As a matter of fact Logan I have. From the DNA test that I had Storm run on the girl's blood. She does instead process the x gene just like you and the others. But what is most interesting is that even know she is a mutant. She seems to be something more then human from the way her DNA looks. But what I find most interesting is the fact that her entire skeleton seems to be made out of Adamantium just likes yours Logan. Which means she process the same healing factor that you do. Which only leaves the question as who would do such a thing to a young innocent girl." replied Xavier looking at the x ray in front of him

"Well I don't really care who did it to the girl. Just so long as they don't show themselves around here. Because if they do then I will shred them to pieces for what they did to her ." said Logan angry

"I hope for our sakes Logan that none of us run into these people. But something tells me whoever did this to girl is more then human. But what I find most interesting is the fact that the girl's black suit seems to alive. Likes it's a living breathing thing which is very confusing to say the least. But I have the feeling that this girl's mutant powers goes far beyond just a mere healing factor. As there's something more to her then meets the eye. But I will not be able to figure it out until she wakes up to tell us who is she and where she comes from. Speaking of which how is our young guest doing down in the infirmary?" ask Xavier looking at Logan

"She resting as we speak with Jean ready to give her the sedative in case she decides to put up a fight. As the last thing we need is for the girl to wake up and start to cause trouble for all of us. As we don't even know what she is capable of at the moment." replied Logan looking at Xavier

"Well that's good to hear. As something tells me that our young guest is the kinda of person who prefers to fight first and then ask questions later. I just hope nothing goes wrong . As the last thing we need from our young guest is for her to wake up and get scared and attack any of the others. As she will probably think she is a prisoner." said Xavier in a worried tone

Meanwhile Clover had no idea what had happen to her. But when she woke up she started to have some sort of tingling sensation in her head as she open her eyes. When Clover fully open her eyes she saw a strange red hair woman trying to put a needle in her arm . The way the woman was dress and acted told Clover that she could be a enemy. Clover quickly grab the hold of the woman's arm and disarmed her and knock her out with a punch to the head. Once that was done. Clover quickly drag the woman over to one of the tables and started to tie her up with what sheets she could find. Once the woman was completely tied up. Clover decided to check her surroundings and saw that she was in some sort of infirmary that she never seen before . Something told Clover that she wasn't in W.O.O.H.P. headquarters anymore as the room seem to be more hi tech then the infirmary back in W.O.O.H.P. .

"Man where the hell in the world am I? And how in the world did I end up here of all places? Not to mention why does my body seems strange to me like I change some how. " thought Clover confuse

Clover quickly turn to face a mirror that was in the room near by to see if there was anything different about her. When Clover look at herself in the mirror. She was shock to see that instead of her short blonde hair. She now had long silver hair with pink streaks running through it that came down to her feet as well as crimson red bangs in front of her face with silver cat ears located where her normal ears once were . Clover saw that instead of her blue eyes. She now had one gold eye and one silver eye with specks of green in them that were silted like a cat's with the pupils a deep sapphire blue. As well as what look like three black claws marks on her left cheek. Clover also saw that she was now dress in a black suit that covered everything inch of her body except for her face with white squares on the black gloves as well as a huge white spider symbol on the chest and back . Clover also saw that she now had some sort of katana strap to her left side. As well as two pistols one white and the other black strap to both of her hips along with a weird one foot long silver sword with what look like a cat's eye on the hilt strap to her right hip. Clover also saw that there was a long silver tail like a monkey coming out the back of the suit as well.

"What in the hell happen to me? Could the people who brought me to this place have perform some sort of weird experiment to make me look this way. I guess I can figure it all out later. But I should get out of this place first and get to W.O.O.H.P. . I just hope Jerry and the others can find some way to return me to normal. As I don't want to look like this for the rest of my life." thought Clover sadly as she tried to hold back a few tears as she look away from the mirror

With that Clove quickly walk towards the open doorway of the infirmary. Clover quickly check both ways of the hallway and decided to head right hoping it would lead her out of wherever she was at. As Clover was walking down the hallway she what sounded like voices coming towards her. Clover quickly jump into a depression on the ceiling above her between two rafters to hid herself. As Clover heard the two voices coming closer down the hallway. She look down to see a teenage boy dress in some sort of blue uniform with something red covering his eye talking to what Clover could only describe as a blue furry troll like creature. Who seem to have a germen accent to their voice as both of them pass by her. As soon as the two of them left the area Clover started to climb down from her hiding place up in the rafters. When suddenly one of Clover's feet slip on one of the rafters and she started to fall down to the metal floor. Clover quickly prepared for a hard landing. When suddenly a line of what look like spider webbing came out of one of the white square of her suit and stuck to the ceiling above her. Clover quickly grab the hold of the line as he landed on the floor of the hallway on her feet.

"What the hell just happen? Did I just shot out a line of spider webbing out of this suit? But how is that even possible ? Could the people who brought me here have done something to make me more then human? I guess I can figure this all out later once I am back at W.O.O.H.P. and they find out what these people did to me ." thought Clover confuse

All of the sudden Clover felt the same tingling sensation in her head again. As suddenly the hallway started to flash with a red light . As Clover heard what sounded like a loud alarm going off.

"Looks like those two guys found their female friend I tied up. I better find a way out of here fast. Before they come after me ." said Clover scared

With that Clover quickly raced down the hallway from the two hostiles . Who most likely would be coming after her. After racing down the hallway for what seem like five minutes . Clover came to a hallway with a dead end. Clover quickly curse herself before the wall open up in front of her to reveal a elevator and she was staring at the face of her angel.

She was fairly tall for her age with short red hair except in the front which was white and green eyes and she was dress in a black and green jumpsuit with what look like a red belt buckle with a black x in the the middle of it on the buckle . Clover quickly jump into the elevator with her as the door's close.

"Where is the exit out of this place?" ask Clover in a somewhat normal voice as she took out one of the pistols and twirl it around in her right hand while looking at the girl

"You got to be kidding? Your expecting me to show you the way out of the mansion just like that?" ask Rogue looking at Clover a little scared

"Yes I am. Now show me the way out of here right now before I am force to do something I will regret later." replied Clover in a more serious tone as she pointed the pistol at Rogue to get her point across

Rogue quickly press a button to the side of her as the elevator with her and Clover as it slowly started to ascended upwards. Clover look at the girl in front of her and realize she seem kinda of tense up. Clover quickly realize that the girl thought she was going to hurt her . Clover realize that she may have to threaten this girl in order to get out of this place and back to W.O.O.H.P. even if she didn't want to.

Rogue didn't know what to do right now. As she had decided to come down to the infirmary to hopefully try and get some answers from this girl. As to why she could touch her and no one else could and she jump right into the elevator pointing a pistol at her saying she wanted to leave. Rogue was intimated right now by the girl next to her as the girl could hurt her but hadn't tried to so far. She also figured this would be the last time she would see her. So Rogue did something that she thought she would never thought she could do to anybody she kiss the girl.

Clover was shock. One minute she was across from a very pretty girl who was scared and confuse almost as much as she was and the next minute she is in a make out session with said girl. Clover had to say through that it was not unpleasant. Until she saw a fist coming towards her from a mean looking guy in a leather jacket coming through the now open door. Clover quickly duck underneath the fist and out of the elevator . As she then quickly turn to face the man . Who was now in a fighting stance in front of her with a mean look on his face directed at her. As to Clover's shock two sets of three metal claws came out of the man's hands .

"What the hell? Since when do people have metal claws coming out of their hands? I guess I could ask this guy. But something tells me his only interested in fighting me for kissing that girl. Well it's not my fault if she decided to kiss me right on the lips. But if this guy wants to fight. Then I will give him one." thought Clover getting into a fighting stance with both her hands clutch fists as she look at the man in front of her

Logan didn't know what was going on . First there was an alarm and then when he gets to the elevator he sees Rogue having a make out session with their mystery female guest. He was a little enrage that this girl had force herself on Rogue seeing that she had a pistol in her right hand. What he didn't expect was for the girl to avoided his fist and get around him as now both of them were staring each other down. While Rogue was trying to tell Logan to calm down and not hurt the girl in front of him. Logan doubt the girl in front of him understood what was going on in front of her. As she seem to have no clue as to where she was at and more then willing to put up a fight if she had to against him from the way she was staring at him. Logan decided to go out on a limb and say this was a whole misunderstanding and decided to try and calm the girl in front of him down.

"Hey girl what's your name?" ask Logan looking at the girl in front of him

"The names Clover you freak? Now tell me who you are and where I am ? Before I end beating the answer right out of you myself." replied Clover angry as she pulled her mouth back in a snarl revealing fang like canines in her upper mouth

'The names Logan bub. And this girl here is name Rogue. Now just calm down as the last thing you want to do is do something that might harm you." replied Logan looking at Clover

"Like hell I am going to calm down. After what you and your friends did to me. And if you think I am going to surrender then you have another thing coming buddy . As I don't plan on going anywhere without a fight." said Clover with her voice full of hate and anger directed at Logan

With that Clover clutch both of her fist tighter. When suddenly Clover felt a wave of pain course through her body as to her shock a set of metal claws came out of her body that were identical to the ones that Logan had.

"What on earth did you guys do to me?" ask Clover as she tired to fight off the pain that was running through her body

"We didn't do nothing to you kid. As to who decided to put that metal skeleton in you. We don't know as there are many evil people out there who like to perform experiments on mutants like you and me. As I know better then you can ever image. All you need to know right now is that you are among friends. Now just calm down and relax as you will feel better." replied Logan looking at Clover as he retracted his claws

With that Clover decided to do as Logan told her and started take deep breaths as she started to clam down as the metal claws disappeared back into her hands along with the pain as she look up at Logan.

"How can I be certain that you are telling me the truth? As I have no reason to trust any of you as you can just be lying to me in order to gain my trust. " ask Clover looking at Logan and Rogue

"I don't expect you to take my word for it kid . But right now I think it would be best I brought you to meet with Charles as he has being expecting you to wake up to try and answer some of your questions that you might have . I will go get him right now and Rogue here will take you to the sitting area . While I go get Charles and the others. Alright?' replied Logan

"That's fine with me. Besides it nice to finally know the name of my angel" said Clover looking Rogue and putting the pistol away

"Good. Rogue take Clover here to the living room. While I go get Charles and the others and don't even try to have another making out session while I am gone." Logan stated to the one blushing teen as he got into the elevator and punch a button on it. "Something tells me this is going to be a very long night and even possibly more difficult future." thought Logan as he push the elevator button and the doors close in front of him.

That's it for this chapter of Clover's angel. If you guys couldn't figure it out from the way Clover's new black suit acted. She has bounded with the Venom Symbiote. As to how Clover got bounded to ti and how she got a Adamantium skeleton like Wolverine will explain in a later chapter when I got a chance at writing it. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of Clover's Angel


End file.
